paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Trainees
Part 5 of the PAW Patrol Fandom Extravaganza! Enjoy! Summary After getting the idea from Cali, Mayor Goodway decides to create a Trainee Election! With some of Adventure Bay's greatest humans and animals as the ones being elected! Though Logan fears that some villains might try and sabotage the vote! So, the pups must go undercover to make sure that doesn't happen, and you won't believe who is getting voted! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * The Hinako Triplets * Cali * Rio * Alex Porter * Katie * Carlos (Picture only) * Mr. Porter * Ace Sorensen * Precious * Smiley (Picture only) * Mayor Goodway * Farmer Yumi * Fuzzy (Picture only) * Chickaletta * Wally * Capt'n Turbot * Francois Turbot * Star, the Turtle (Mentioned) * Precious' Owner * Jake * Raymundo (Picture only) * Opus the Penguin (Guest Star) * Mangle (Cameo) * Celyn (First appearance) * Elbrus (First appearance) * The Basket-Brawlers Transcript (Title card with Monty and a voting booth on it) Monty: Pups Save the Trainees! (The episode starts at City Hall, with Marshall cleaning the steps and Cali setting up balloons) Cali: Okay Celyn, help me up with these balloons! Celyn: Okay boss! (Grabs some balloons and hangs them around) Ryder: So what is this about again?? Mayor Goodway: It's for an election to let you pups give your skills to someone else, in this case, train them in case you aren't around! Ryder: So a Trainee election?? Mayor Goodway: Yep! Ryder: Okay.... Logan: (Whispering to Ryder) PSST!!! Ryder!!! Can I talk to you?! Ryder: Okay! You don't need to shout though... (Walks to where Logan is) What's up? Logan: I sorta have this itch... Ryder: You want me to scratch it for you? Logan: LET ME FINISH!! (Slaps him in the face) I have an itching feeling that some villains are gonna mess up the election! Ryder: Well, we did have to deal with villains for a few days.... So what does this mean? Logan: This is a big bad emergency!! Give me that Pup pad! (Grabs it and presses it's special compartment) PAW Patrol, to the L- Ryder: Look, I'll call the PAW Patrol, you just get to the Lookout! Logan: Better call that Everest girl as well! Ryder: *Sigh* Alright.... (Presses the special compartment on his Pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups (Including Everest): Ryder needs us! Cali: Gotta go Celyn, Ryder needs me! Celyn: Well, okay then... I'll just head back to Katie's then.... (The pups head into the elevator, with one of it's member's not being far behind...) Marshall: Here I come! Whoawhoawhoa!! (Lands on Everest) I'm okay! (The elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear, with the gear being replaced by different clothes) Chase: (In a heavy metal rocker suit) Ready for action, Ryder sir! Well.... almost.... I think the hidden dressing room is broken! Ryder: (In a Karate Gi with a rising sun headband) I know pups, and it's not my fault! Blame him! (Points to Logan) Logan: WHAT?! How dare you?! I for one did NOT do whatever it is! Ryder: *Sigh* (Uses his pup pad to show it) Logan thinks that some kind of villain could try and sabotage the election! So we're going undercover! Marshall: (Dressed as a novelist) Does that explain why I'm dressed like Benjamen Franklin? Logan: You are a novelist, you go by the name of Hitchcock, and yes. Marshall: Yes! Rubble: (Dressed as a sumo wrestler) What about me? Suzan: You are Yamachoko, a sumo wrestling pup with an untouched record. Rubble: Cool! (Does a sumo stomp, and sorta does a bit of a split as well) Little help? Ryder: Sure Rubble! (Helps him back up) Rubble: What's your code name Ryder? Ryder: Anthony Higgins... An undefeated karate master! Hi-yah! (Does a roundhouse kick and then a crane pose) Chase: So, why am I dressed as a rock and roll star? Ryder: You're code name is named Wilson Cricket, a heavy metal rock star from the U.K. Chase: U.K? Well, if it's an accent you want then.... *Clears his throat* (Phony British accent) Oy mate! Where the muddy heck is me guitar?! (Flips a table over) Someone get me agent on the phone!! (Normal voice) How was that Ryder? Ryder: That... was good... Anyway, Rocky's ID is Sull Grouper, a farmer/fisherman who does fishing by day, and farmer by night. Rocky: (Dressed as a Farmer) So ''that's ''why Farmer Yumi is a nominee for my trainee! Well then, green means go y'all! Ryder: Zuma's ID is Alonzo Frantella, a Brazilian soccer star. Zuma: (Dressed in a soccer outfit) I'm mowe of a fan of Capoewia, but this can do! Skye: (Dressed as a gangster) Wait, you're from Brazil?! Zuma: I'm actually 1/8th Bwazilian on my mothew's side... But kinda... Ryder: Skye's code name is Giovanni Fiasco, a femme fatale that often subdues rival gang members. Skye: Eh, (Grabs a treat and holds it in her mouth like a cigarette) Let's take to the skies, see?? How was that Ryder? Ryder: Great! Everest: (Dressed in a red ball gown) What about me Ryder? Ryder: Your code name is Natalya Heartthrob, a young movie star with a passion for fashion! *Bleck* That sounded a bit disgusting saying it. Everest: Oh really? You mind telling me why I have to where a blonde wig?? Ryder: Well, most people like blonde girls. Everest: Oh I get it, "The Blonde Bubble" huh? Ryder: Um.... Cali: (Dressed as a rapper) What about me Ryder?? Ryder: Your codename is Nefarious Small. A diva with a bad attitude without a cause! Cali: Oh, okay... Yo yo yo! Nefarious Small in da house! Ryder: And lastly, Rio's codename is Brad Tackelton. Rio: (Dressed as a football player) Well, I'm more into boxing but this can be good enough! Rubble: Why aren't the Hinako Triplets undercover? Logan: Oh, right!! Hinakos.... The Hinako Triplets: Going undercover!! (The Hinako Triplets change costumes, with Logan disguising as a postman, Monty disguising as a daredevil and Suzan disguising as a psychologist) Pups: Whoa..... Suzan: Impressive ain't it? Ryder: Anyway.... (Presses everyone's icon) I'll need all paws on deck, that way we can make sure no one can try and mess up our election! Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups howl, as they do, Ryder heads down the fireman's pole while the pups use the slide to head into their vehicles, which are disguised as well. They then ride to City Hall and get into their positions) Ryder: Okay pups, it's best we get into our positions, that way we can figure out who might be appear to mess up the election! Mayor Goodway: Oh! Hello there Ryder! Ryder: Huh? Mayor Goodway? What are you doing here? Mayor Goodway: Well I live here, a-doy! But, I would like to say that I am one of the nominees for Rubble's trainee! Rubble: Really? Who are the other two? Mayor Goodway: Well, let me check... (Checks the list) Ah! Precious and Smiley! Marshall: Why is my frog a trainee for Rubble? Mayor Goodway: I ran out of ideas for nominees! Rubble: Wait... my itty bitty little kitty friend is a nominee?! Precious' Owner: Hey there guys! Skye: Precious' Owner?? What are you doing here? Mayor Goodway: Well, she is one of your nominees for your trainees! Next to Star the Turtle... Which had kindly declined the voting, and... Spoiler Alert BTW, receiving the most votes: Ace Soarensen! Skye: *Gasp* My hero... a trainee?! *Fangirl scream* I can't believe it!!!! Logan: Who's Ace Soarensen?? (Skye gasps in an unhappy way) Chase: Oh no.... Skye: You don't know who Ace Soarensen is?! Logan: Well no... really... Ace: Someone call me? Skye: *Gasp* Ace Soarensen?! What are you doing here?! Ace: Well, I'm one of your nominees for your trainee! That, and I'm also here for a Judo tournament as well. Skye: You never told me you were a Judo fighter! Ace: Oh, I'm not. I'm the BEST Judo fighter! Undefeated in every fight I ever fought! Zuma: So... you'we a black belt?! Ace: Yep! No one can take me down! Though I do hope that I win the election.... Rocky: It's okay Ace, you'll win for sure! You're the most amazing pilot out there! Ace: (Blushes) Aw... thanks guys! Well, I gotta go, though one question.... Ryder: What's wrong? Ace: Why is your squid staring at me like that? (The pups see that Monty is staring at Ace in a lovestruck trance, and the fact that he is drooling) Logan: Uh... brother?? Are you okay?? Monty: (Snaps out of it) Huh? Oh, yeah... hehe... Ace: Anyway, see you guys later! Pups: See ya! (Ace walks away, and Monty continues to look at her in a lovestruck trance) Monty: *Sigh* She's so beautiful... If only she wasn't a red head... (The pups look at him, shocked by what Monty had said) What?! Watchmojo.com said that Redheads are the spawn of aliens! But, she is okay in my book... Oh man.... (Scene changer: Everest's badge) (Meanwhile... at Katie's Salon) Katie: Okay Celyn, mind helping me move some of that new shampoo over there? Celyn: Of course! Katie: Thank you! (As Celyn does so, he starts to realize he's bored again) Celyn: *Sigh* I'm so bored... Katie: What's wrong Celyn? Celyn: I'm kinda bored with Cali away... Katie: Well, why not go to the election and vote for one of the pups trainees? You can probably vote for Everest's trainee! Celyn: Everest? Who's Everest? Katie: She's the PAW Patrol's newest member! You haven't met her? Celyn: No, I haven't really... Katie: Huh, I'm surprised Cali hasn't introduced you t- (The doors are opened by Everest) Everest: Katie! I have a bit of a problem! My fur got mucked up by mud all over the sidewalk! (Notices Celyn) Who's this? Katie: Oh, this is Celyn, he's Cali's trainee, say hello Celyn! Celyn? (Celyn ignored everything she had said, instead he had just stared at Everest, she was so beautiful! That shiny fur, those blue eyes, that cute smile! Celyn had fallen head over paws in love!) Celyn: (Lovestruck) Um h-hi... Are you....Everest Everest: Ya! You must be Celyn! Katie told me a bit about you. Even though you are Cali's trainee, and I don't really know who you are.... Celyn: She did? Well um.....cool.. Nice to.... meet you... Hehe.... *Lovestruck sigh* Everest: Anyway... You mind helping me clean my fur Katie?! Katie: Don't worry, I'll clean it in a heart beat! (Scene changer: Ripple effect) Katie: All done Everest, you're fur is as good as new! Everest: Wow! Thanks Katie! (Everest shakes the water off of her fur, revealing her beautiful figure) Celyn: W-Wow you look....amazing Everest: Thanks! Anyway! It's best I go back undercover! (Grabs her disguise and puts it back on in a rush) Later! Celyn: Bye...... (Everest runs out in slow motion, with Celyn watching her run. And he seems to be pretty lovestruck) Celyn: Wow... What a pup.... I think....I'm in love! (Hearts float above him) Katie: Aw... looks like my pup's got a crush! Celyn: Yup! (falls down) (giggles) Everest.... (Scene Changer: Rio's badge) Rio: (Via Intercom to Ryder) Blue Bird to Red Robin! Blue Bird to Red Robin! This is Blue Bird, do you copy!? Ryder: (Via intercom) My codename is Anthony Higgins! How are things on your end Brad? Rio: My name is Rio, and let me check... (Uses his goggles) Hm.... Well, things are going good! Agent Happy Flips, do you copy? Skye: (Via intercom) Eh, you mean me, see? Rio: Great accent Skye! Skye: (Via intercom) (Without accent) Rio! I told you my codename is Giovanni! Check on Yamachoko to make sure he's okay! Rio: Who? Skye: (Via intercom) *Sigh* Rubble... Rio: Oh! Alright, roger that! Agent Tubby Tummy, do you copy? Rubble: (Via intercom) God? Is that you? I know you're there, because this Mawashi is starting to chave my butt! Rio: No, it's me Rio! Rubble: (Via intercom) Oh! Rio, what are you doing? I need to make sure no one messes up the voting polls! Rio: I'm just a bit worried! Where the hey is Agent Cold Paws? Rubble: (Via intercom) You mean Everest? Rio: Yeah, her! Rubble: (Via intercom) She went to get her fur cleaned up after a mud incident. She should be back sooner or later... Rio: Hm... (Uses his goggles and sees Everest) Yep! There she is! (Notices an Alaskan Malamute) Uh-oh! That Malamute is about to bump into her! Rubble! You gotta stop him! Rubble: (Via intercom) Why? He looks okay! Rio: Imagine he was the guy who stole your food! Rubble: (Via intercom) He, WHAT?! No one steals my food, not on my watch!! Roger! Rio: Oh man, hope nothing bad happens... Rubble: (Rubble's eyes narrow at the Alaskan Malamute) Gr.... I'll show that little food thief! Da da da da da dum! CHARGE!! (Rushes at him and tackles him) Bulldog Tackle! Malamute: Whoa! Oof! (The Malamute is pinned down by Rubble) Rubble: Gr... how dare you steal MY FOOD! Everest: Rubble! I mean um... Yamachoko! Release him! That's my ex-boyfriend Elbrus! Rubble: *Sigh* Fine... (Releases him) Sorry about that sir... Elbrus: It's okay really. So, you're one of the PAW Patrol's members huh? Rubble: Yep! So you're Everest's Ex-crush? Everest: I already told him we can stay friends, and friends alone. Rubble: Shh! You want The Platters to hear you? Elbrus: Ah yes, Only You and You Alone... it was the song that played when we had our first kiss... Rubble: Huh? Everest: Oh right! We first met in the south pole, obliviously. (Flashback) Everest: (Narrating) I was just a pretty young pup back then, and I was a bit nervous of being alone in the South Pole! Entertainment wasn't really big there, only things that I had were an old TV, a stove, and even a record player in my Igloo, it was then when I decided to explore and get used to my surroundings... (Everest heads up a cold hill of snow, and looks down in fear) Everest: *Gulp* Oh boy... that's a big hill... Hehe... I am doomed... (Slips on the ice with one of her paws and end up belly sliding down the hill) Whoawhoa!! Hey! What's going on?? This is awesome!! Whoo-hoo! (Notices an Alaskan Malamute is in her path) Uh-oh! Look out below! (She bumps into him) Everest: Ow... my head... Oh man... I'm SO sorry! Are you okay?? Elbrus: I'm fine really. (Looks at her) W-Wow, you look amazing. Everest: (Looks at him) O-Oh! Um, you do too... Hehe... I'm Everest! What's your name, handsome? (Notices what she just said and face palms) Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I ask that!? Elbrus: It's fine. I'm Elbrus Everest: I'm sorry I bumped into you... Hehe.. (Blushes a bit) So, you wanna head back to my igloo? Elbrus: It's OK. And sure I'd love to! Everest: Last one there is a rotten egg! Elbrus: You're on! (runs after her) (Elbrus is going faster then Everest) Everest: Oh no you don't! (Everest tackles him, and the result of it is rolling straight inside the Igloo and her on top of him) Elbrus: (lovestruck) You look so beautiful... Everest: Haha... thanks! One thing though? (Pins him to the floor of her igloo) You're pinned! Elbrus: Aw man, you got me! (nuzzles her) I like you. Everest: Hehe, yeah, I'm pretty good at wrestling! So, how did you end up in the South pole? Elbrus: I was stuck on an iceberg and it floated here. Everest: Aw... Well, I'm here because- Well, I was born here but, my owner never returned... Elbrus: Oh....sorry to here that.. (nuzzles her comfortingly) Everest: It's okay really... So, what do you like to do? Elbrus: Well I do Judo. Everest: What's Judo? Some kind of seafood? Elbrus: No, it's like wrestling. Everest: Oh really? Does it have the whole rough and tumble action in it? Elbrus: Yup! Everest: Well, maybe you can show me how to do it?? Elbrus: Sure! Everest: Oh wait! I need to get something out first! Elbrus: What is it? (Everest rushes to a book case to find a small thin box under it) Everest: This! (Pulls out an old icey blue wrestling singlet) It's my lucky wrestling singlet! I've been using it for many of my wrestling meets! The other girls on the team were pretty tough, but I'm tougher! Gr.. *Rawf* Hehe... Let's hope you're tough! Elbrus: Well, I haven't fought someone in a long time! Everest: Well you're in luck! Oh wait, I need to put it on first, no peeking! Elbrus: Alright.. (Closes his eyes and hums a bit) (Everest puts on the wrestling singlet, along with her knee pads, and wrestling helmet) Everest: Okay, now you can look! Elbrus: Wow, that's a nice outfit! Everest: Thanks! So, what's first in Judo? Elbrus: It's a Japanese style of wrestling. Everest: Oh, and how good are you at it? Elbrus: Well, I'm a black belt champion in it. Everest: Wow! That's pretty awesome! You wanna know how good I am in Wrestling? Elbrus: Sure Everest: I am a 10th time champion, undefeated, no loses all 100 wins! No one can take me down! Elbrus: Impressive! Everest: I guess we're both a couple of champs huh? Elbrus: Yup! Now let's go! Everest: Alright then! (The two shake hands and lock up) Gr.. You're pretty tough I tell you that! Elbrus: Well so are you! Everest: Well, you wanna know why I was called "The Frozen Dragon of Power??" Elbrus: Show me why! Everest: Because of this! (Hip tosses him and puts him in a wrestling cradle) That's why! Elbrus: Well played! (breaks free) Everest: Whoa! Nice one! No one ever escaped from that hold before! Elbrus: Well let's see if you can try and escape this! (puts her in a judo hold) Everest: Gr... Well, ya wanna know the problem with this? Elbrus: What's wrong? Everest: You're not doing good with the grip! If your grip isn't good, then I would escape.. and do this! (Kicks him off and it makes him hit the radio) Elbrus: Ow.... (The radio plays Only You and You Alone) Everest: Oh man, I am SO sorry! You're not hurt are you? Elbrus: I'm fine, really... Come here! (still laying down) Everest: What is it? (Elbrus leans in and kisses her on the lips) (Everest just stands there in a lovestruck trance and kiss him back, with a long kiss) Elbrus: Will you be my girlfriend? Everest: I have one question for you... Will you be my boyfriend? Elbrus: Yes, I will.. (hugs her and kisses her again) Everest: (Narrating) A few days later, a rescue group found him... and I never saw him again... Until now! (The flashback ends) Rubble: But why is he your ex-boyfriend? Everest: Oh, well the thing is, I sorta want him as my friend! I told him about Celyn, and he was cool with it, isn't that right Icey Boo? Elbrus: Yes glacie waycie! Rubble: *Bleck* I'm outta here... (Scene changer: Rocky's Badge) Mayor Goodway: Next! ????: Um, excuse me madame, but you're voting booths are not rigged are they? Mayor Goodway: Certainly not! Only if anyone tries to mess up the voting though, that would be a different story! Wait, who said that? ????: I'm down here! (Mayor Goodway looks to see a humanoid like penguin with a red bowtie) Mayor Goodway: Oh. My. God. It's you!! (Hugs him hard) You're Opus the Penguin! I am a HUGE fan of Bloom County! Opus: Didn't know I still have fans! Even though you're squeezing me!! Mayor Goodway: Oh my, I'm so sorry! (Releases him) What are you doing here?! Opus: Well, I haven't voted in a while, and I'm just asking because well.. Mayor Goodway: Yes, I remember, Wimp or Shrimp. Opus: Anyway, I just hope it doesn't throw a pie in my face... (Opus heads into the voting booth) Opus: Hm... okay let's see here... Step 1: Choose Rubble's Trainee... okay... Well, I feel like Mayor Goodway would be a good one, Rocky's Trainee can be.. Oh I'll just choose her chicken! Zuma's? Well, maybe Cap'n Turbot.. Skye's can be a-doy, Ace Sorensen, Ryder's trainee? Well, the little kid looks like he can fill into Ryder's shoes! And lastly Everest's Trainee... Hm... Well that snowboarder looks good! Alright, I'm done! Huh, what's this? Some kind of Mangled little- (The Mangle jumpscares him) GAH!!! (Runs out of the booth) YOU TOLD ME THEY WEREN'T RIGGED!!!!! Mayor Goodway: Opus! Wait! I still need your autograph!! And say hi to Bill the Cat for me! (Runs after him) (Caption: 3 weeks later....) Mayor Goodway: Attention everyone! I have the results for the voting! Alex: Oh man, I hope I win grandpa! Mr. Porter: Don't worry Alex, it doesn't care who wins, it only cares about being trained by the PAW Patrol! Mayor Goodway: The first one is the results of Rubble's trainee! And the winner is.... (Opens the envelope) Oh, why this is just embarrassing! Me! Seems as though people had voted for me the most! Anyway, here's the results for Rocky's trainee... Let's see here... (Opens the envelope) Oh! Farmer Yumi! Farmer Yumi: Yes! I won! I won! Mayor Goodway: Next is Zuma's trainee... (Opens the envelope) Cap'n Turbot! Cap'n Turbot: Whoo-hoo-hoo! I knew people would politically pick me to be trained by a sea pup! Mayor Goodway: Next is Skye's trainee... which is... (Opens the envelope) Well, this isn't a surprise, Ace Soarensen! Ace: I knew they'd choose me.. Hehe... Mayor Goodway: Next is Ryder's trainee... (Opens the envelope) Alex Porter! Alex: Yes! I was so worried that I wouldn't be voted! Mayor Goodway: And last but not least, Everest's trainee! (Opens the envelope) Jake! Jake: Yee-haw! Mayor Goodway: All trainees head to the Lookout for further instructions! Oh wait, I'm one of them! Out of my way! (Rushes to the Lookout) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Monty is in the Lookout's observatory, staring into space in a lovestruck trance, thinking about his crush) Monty: *Lovestruck sigh* She was SO nice.... Skye: Do you think he'll ever close his mouth again? Suzan: Aw drats, I forgot how to snap Monty out of these trances! Logan: So did I! Now keep it down! I'm trying to have breakfast here! (His milk starts to have ripples in it) Logan: What?! I ordered my milk NON-RIPPLED!! Suzan: (Looks through the periscope) Either they released Jurassic World in theaters early, or your trainees are here pups! (The pups cheer and head down the elevator, to tell Ryder the exciting news) Marshall: Ryder, Ryder! The redcoats are coming! No wait that's not it.... Chase: The trainees are coming! Marshall: That's it! Ryder: Already? Yeesh! 3 weeks sure go by fast! (Mayor Goodway, Farmer Yumi, Alex Porter, Cap'n Turbot, Ace Soarensen and Jake rush into the Lookout, to find themselves stuck in the automatic doors) Farmer Yumi: Um Ryder, a little help? Ryder: *Chuckles* Don't worry guys, I'll help! (Ryder grabs Farmer Yumi's hand and then struggles to pull the trainees out) Farmer Yumi: Try putting a little elbow grease into it! Ryder: I'm trying! But I think someone, and no offense, should lay off the sushi! Farmer Yumi: Sorry, I'm starting to become a medium weight Sumo wrestler now! Ryder: Well, that explains it!! Monty, time to bring out the big guns! Monty: On it! Let's stretch to the rescue! Activate slingshot form! (Presses his badge and his Shadowmatter squid turns into a slingshot) Better back up pups! This is where my years of playing Angry Birds pay off! (Adjusts the slingshot just right) Alright, LAUNCH! (He launches right in the middle of the crowded crowd) Trainees: Ow!! Monty: I'm okay! (Notices he's on top of Ace Soarensen) Oh man, are you okay Ace?! I was SO worried! (Blushes) I mean um, welcome to the Lookout rookie! Ace: I've seen the Lookout before Monty... (Monty gets off of her) Ryder: Hello there trainees! Ready to be trained?? Trainees: Yes sir, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay, Rubble will train Mayor Goodway, Rocky will train Farmer Yumi, Zuma will train Turbot, Skye will train Ace, I'll train Alex and Jake can be trained by Everest! (Notices that she's gone) Hey where'd she go? Jake: Oh, she must have slept in! I'll go and get her! Ryder: Alright then pups, time to train! Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be right back! (Ryder heads back inside the Lookout, and then comes back with five badges in his hands) These are for you! (Pins the badges on the Trainees) Hinakos! I need you to create their costumes, gear and packs! Hinako Triplets: Ready for a Hinako Helping Hand! (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) Rubble: Okay Mayor Goodway, the first thing to a construction worker, is to use the right tool for the job! For example, if you need to fix a pipe and you don't want to brake your shovel, just use your jack hammer! Like this! *Woof woof* Jackhammer! (He calls out his jackhammer to clear out the practice rocks) You try! Mayor Goodway: Okay... (Grabs her jackhammer and turns it on) Alright, easy... (Loses control of it) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Rides the jackhammer) Rubble! How do you stop this thing?! Rubble: Turn it off! Mayor Goodway: Jackhammer off!! (The jackhammer stops, but she is still shaking) Gegegegegegegegegege.... Rubble: The jackhammer turned off Mayor Goodway... Mayor Goodway: I know that.... I'm still shaky!! (Falls down to the ground and continues it) Rubble: Sigh... Cali! Paging Dr. Cali!! (Scene changer: Rocky's badge) Rocky: Okay Asuka, if there's one thing I know about recycling, it's organizing my trash in 3 types: Paper, Plastic and Metal! Farmer Yumi: (Wearing a blindfold) So what does this blindfold have to do with it? Rocky: Well, since you're a ninja, I figure you can use your fighting skills to send the trash to the right baskets! Farmer Yumi: I'll try.... (Stretches out a bit) Bring it! (Enters a karate stance) Rocky: Alright, trash away! (Rocky uses his catapult to fling trash at her, and she is doing good in putting them in the right baskets) Rocky: Time! (Presses a stopwatch) Whoa! 17.5 seconds! That's a new record! Farmer Yumi: I told you I was good! (Does a spinning crane stance) Hi-yah! Rocky: Um, you still have the blindfold on.... Farmer Yumi: Oh, oops! Hehe... (Scene changer: Zuma's badge) Zuma: Okay Cap'n Tuwbot, weady fow youw twaining? Cap'n Turbot: I am righteously ready to rush to the rescue! Zuma: Good! Now, when it comes to saving people in the water, you have to use a cewtain tool! *Ruff* Buoy! *Ruff* (He uses his buoy on a practice dummy) Zuma: Like that! Cap'n Turbot: Ya know Zuma, there was one thing I always wanted to say to you! Zuma: What is it Cap'n? Cap'n Turbot: That's actually a life preserver, a buoy is actually one of those things! (Points to an actually buoy) Zuma: Oh.... well I like to say buoy, cause it's hawder to say life pwesewvew. Cap'n Turbot: Well, that makes some small amounts of sense. Zuma: You twy it! Cap'n Turbot: Alright! Prepare to witness the Turbot Twisting Tornado!! (Spins the life preserver around and then releases it) Throw! (The life preserver flies high, and lands on Francois Turbot, who is water skiing) Francois: Huh? What pray tell was that? Cap'n Turbot: Hahaha! What a shot! What a- (He gets his foot stuck on the rope) WHOA!!! (He travels in the same direction of his water skiing cousin) Cap'n Turbot: Curse your fancy footwork, Francois!! Francois: Ah! Horatio! You had earned the most votes, no? Cap'n Turbot: Tell your boat man to STOP!!! Zuma: *Sigh* Dang it Howatio.... (Scene changer: Skye's badge) Skye: Okay Ace, ready to earn your wings? Ace: Ready! But why am I on the top of the Lookout?? Skye: Well, you can use the hang glider to fly high! Ace: Alright then! Here goes.... *Gulp* (Ace starts to run off of the Lookout's roof, and use the hang glider to fly) Ace: Wha- I'm flying! I'm flying!! Skye: You always were flying! Now how about a little race?? Ace: You're on, poodle top! (The two race to Mr. Porter's Cafe, with Ace coming out on top) Ace: I win! Skye: Aw man... you beat me! Best 2 out of 3! Ace: You're on! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Ryder: Okay Alex, ready to help your fellow leader out? Alex: Ready Ryder! Hey... I just realized something.... Ryder: What is it Alex? Alex: We never had that race! Ryder: We'll do that later, pass me the screwdriver! Alex: Got it! (Passes him a screw driver) Ryder: Wrench! Alex: Wrench! (Passes him a wrench) (Ryder's pup pad rings, causing him to hit his head on the hood of his ATV) Ryder: Pup Pad... Alex: Pup Pad! (Alex passes him his Pup Pad and Ryder answers it) Ryder: Ryder here! Jake: Ryder, we've got a problem! Ryder: What's up? Jake: Everest, got kidnapped! Ryder: What!? Celyn: (Rushes to where Ryder is) Everest is captured?! Gr... When I find the rotten little tomato that did this, I'll unleash the dragon!! Cali: Calm yourself Celyn, it'll be okay! Ryder: Did you happen to know who it was? Jake: Well the thing is, she is actually being held as a hostage! Ryder: A hostage crisis? We've never done that before! Jake: Well, it's best you get here quick! And this is kind of the only call I get, since I sorta got trapped here as well... Ryder: We're on it! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Trainees: Ryder needs us! (The pups rush to the Lookout's elevator, with the Trainees entering it as well though there is one pup missing..) Marshall: Wait for me! Whoawhoawhoa! (Trips over Alex) Oof! I'm good! (The pups and trainees laugh, with the elevator going up, and the trainees heading up the elevator as well, switching into gear similar to the pup they are being trained by) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we've got a hostage crisis on our paws! (Uses his pup pad to show it) Jake and Everest are being held captive in Jake's mountain! Pups and Trainees: *Gasp* Celyn: Oh man, Everest is in trouble! And it's all my fault! I volunteer to help save her! I'll use my dragon skill to stop who ever is keeping them captive! Ryder: Okay... (Presses Chase's icon) Chase! I need you to use your megaphone to help try and suggest the hostile in letting them good! Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder presses Cali's symbol) Ryder: Cali, I'll need you to use your EMT gear to run a medical check on Jake and Everest as soon as we free them! Cali: Cali the Medic, in the house! (Ryder presses Rio's symbol) Ryder: And Rio, if persuading the hostile fails, I need you to sneak into the cabin to get Jake and Everest out! Rio: Sneak and hide, I'll never say die! Ryder: The rest of you pups, help continue training the trainees! Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole, while Chase, Cali and Rio head down the slide) Cali: (Notices Celyn in her vehicle) What are you doing here Celyn? Celyn: Who cares! Just go go go! (Cali drives off. Ryder rides out of the garage and the pups head for Jake's mountain) Ryder: Okay Chase, use your megaphone to see who's there! Chase: On it Ryder! *Rawf* Megaphone! *Rawf* Hello! Is anyone there?! (An Alaskan Malamute comes out) Elbrus: Yes? Celyn: *Gasp* I knew it was you! Give me back Everest! Elbrus: Well, you could have just asked me that! Only problem is... THIS!! (He uses a knock out vapor to put the pups and Ryder to sleep) Ryder: Sleeping gas... (Falls to the ground and is put to sleep) Zzz..... Elbrus: Too easy.... (Drags them into the cabin) (Scene changer: Hinako Triplet's badges) (Logan is busy making Ace's suit) Logan: And.... done! Alright Ace, take a look! (Logan pulls out a pink colored version of a Bat Girl suit, except it has Skye's badge on it, and not Bat Girl's) Rocky: It's made up of Suzan's old Bat Girl costume! Logan: Go and put it on in your room! Ace: Alright... (Ace heads to her room, which is next to Ryder's to change her suit) Monty: (Sneaks near the door of Ace's room) Oh Acey Wacey! I got something for you! Ace: I'm kind of busy! Just leave it by the door Ryder! Monty: She thinks I'm Ryder?? Huh... odd... (Leave the flowers by her door along with a letter then head back up to the Lookout's observatory) So Logan, how are the other suits for the other Trainees? Logan: Me and Rocky are doing good progress! We made suits are pack for Horatio, Mayor Goodway, Asuka Yumi and Jake! I made a suit for Alex as well! Alex: (Dressed in a blue PAW Patrol vest) Thanks again pups! This feels so warm! (The PAW Patrol's Emblem shines and it releases an alarm signal) Alex: What's going on?! Rocky: Looks like a rescue has gone array! This isn't good! Alex: So now what?? Rocky: You'll have to rescue them Alex! Alex: Me!? If that's the case, then call out the other trainees! The Junior PAWS are on a roll! (Scene Changer: Alex's badge) (Ryder starts to wake up inside the cabin) Ryder: Ow.... Wh-What happened?? (Finds himself tied to a chair) What the?! What happened?! Elbrus: You feel asleep after I used a knock out vapor on you, you will be alright. Chase: Then why did you put us in these things?! Elbrus: It's okay, all I wanted to do was talk to Everest about something. Rio: So why did you strap us to chairs? Elbrus: Silence! (Walks to Everest) Everest, ever since I met you, you have been the light of my life. I still care for you, and all Celyn is, is a flame less dragon. So, (Knees down with a ring in his paw) Would you make me the happiest pup in the world, and marry me? Everest: You keep me captured in a chair, and THAT'S what you wanted to say?! Sorry, but the answer- Farmer Yumi: (Off screen) Is no! (Elbrus looks behind him to see a group of 5 shadows appear near the door) Elbrus: Wh-Who are you guys?! Ace: We're your worst nightmare! Elbrus: My fur shaved off by Metallica?! Cap'n Turbot: Not even close you meat headed murderous Malamute! Mayor Goodway: You are not going to get away with this! Alex: We are the Junior PAWS, and we will save the day! Elbrus: Well then... (Snaps his fingers and summons five ninjas) Come and get me! Alex: Junior PAWS, attack!!!! (The ninjas run towards them, with Farmer Yumi retaliate with a snap kick) Farmer Yumi: Hi-yah! (One of the ninjas dodges it and throws a smoke bomb) Farmer Yumi: Where did she go?! (The ninja then attacks with a dive kick, only to be blocked by a bucket) Cap'n Turbot: Bezerker beauty blocked by a bucket! (Kicks it, sending the evil ninja flying) That should show her! (One of the ninjas target's Cap'n Turbot with a sniper rifle, though the lens gets filled with an eye) Ace: Sorry to drop in. (She tosses the 2nd ninja out of the window) Alex: Good job Ace! (The 3rd ninja attacks him) Whoa! (Absorbs the fall) You messed with the wrong leader you! I'll warn you, I'm training in Mixed Martial Arts! YAA!!! (Dashes towards the 3rd ninja and does a flying armbar on her) Your done! 4th Ninja: Grah!! (Rushes at Alex) Alex: Uh-oh! Mayor Goodway: Hi-yah! (Swings her purse at the ninja) Take that! (The fourth ninja takes of his mask, revealing to be Andrew Wiggins) Mayor Goodway: *Gasp* You! (The five ninjas suddenly appear in front of them, the first one takes off his mask. The ninjas reveal to be the Basket-Brawlers in disguise) Alex: I should have known! You were behind this weren't you?! Kobe: Took you too long to notice? LeBron: Elbrus hired us to get revenge on the PAW Patrol! And now that we have their leader tied up, it'll be the last you see of him! Celyn: That. Freaking. TEARS IT!!! I will floss my teeth, with YOUR SPINE!! (Breaks free and punches LeBron) The Dragon has AWOKEN!!!!! Kyrie: Oh great, now we got some dragon slaying to do! Celyn: (Powers up) Slay this! (Unleashes a shockwave) Basket-Brawlers: Whoa!! (Fly out of the cabin) Farmer Yumi: Now let's get these ropes off of you! (Farmer Yumi unties the Ryder, Chase, Cali, Rio, Jake and Everest) Ryder: Thanks Farmer Yumi! Elbrus: Gr... You little runts! (Points to Celyn) You did this!! I'll kill you!!!! Everest: Celyn, look out! (Pushes him out of the way as Elbrus roundhouse her in the head, causing her to get knocked unconscious) Celyn: EVEREST!!!!! You rotten little!! (Elbrus throws a smoke bomb and disappears) Cali: Aw, yuck! Are you hurt Jake? Jake: Well, my arms feel to be acting odd.... Cali: Better do a medical check on you. *Mrow* X-ray screen! (Her X-ray screen pops out) Hm... No broken bones, though it looks like Elbrus must have popped your wrist out of it's circuit! Lucky for me I have a special medical technique Katie taught me. Hold still! (Pops his arm back into place) Jake: Gahahahow!! Hey! My arm's better now! Celyn: Everest?? Gr... All of you, stand back, give her some air! I know CPR! (Does CPR on her) And now, the kiss of life.... (He breathes air into her, causing her to awaken) Everest: Ow... My head... What happened?? (Rubs her head) Man my head hurts.... Cali: Celyn, that was incredible! Are you hurt Everest? (Pulls out her X-ray screen) No breaks, no sprains, only a small headache. I'll give you some ice! *Mrow* Ice pack! (Her cat pack pops out an ice pack) There ya go. Jake: Ah man, thanks for saving us Ryder dude! Ryder: Well, Alex should be the one to thank! Alex: If you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help! Ryder: Hm... I have an idea.... (Later, at the Lookout....) Ryder: You all did good today pups, and same with you Trainees! As for you Celyn, for saving Everest's life and defeating the Basketbrawlers, you are now a member of the PAW Patrol! (Hands him a red cross badge) Welcome aboard! Celyn: Wow! Thanks Ryder! Alex: Ah-hem? Ryder: Oh, right! As for you guys, I am promoting you from Trainees, to full on members! Jake: Ah-hem Part 2? Ryder: Oh! Right! Here's your badge Jake! (Gives him a badge similar to Everest's) You're welcome. THE END Pups in Action Mission 1 All: Go undercover to make sure that no villains mess up the election and train their trainees after the election has ended. Logan, Monty and Suzan: Make costumes, gear and packs for the trainees Mission 2 Celyn: Use his dragon skills to defeat the Basket-Brawlers and use his vet skills to save Everest's life. Chase: Use his megaphone to try and persuade the villain. Cali: Use her EMT gear to help do a medical check on Jake and Everest Rio: If persuading the villain fails, sneak into the cabin to get the hostages out The Rest: Continue training the trainees Trivia *This is the first time the Pups when undercover * Celyn makes his first appearance in this episode and becomes a trainee * Celyn becomes Cali's trainee in this episode * Julianna Paul does not return to voice Ace Soarensen, instead Laura Bailey provides her voice instead. * Elbrus makes his first appearance in this episode. * It is revealed that Ace Sorensen is a black belt in judo * It is revealed that Zuma is 1/8th Brazilian * Monty develops a crush on Ace Soarensen, while the same goes for Celyn falling for Everest. * It is revealed that Mayor Goodway is a fan of Bloom County. References * Opus the Penguin from Bloom County appears as a guest star, with Matt Olsen providing his voice, while Mangle makes a small cameo appearance * Monty mentions the conspiracy theory of Redheads being spawns of alien life. * Everest mentions The Blonde Bubble, which was a theory from the I Didn't Do It episode: Logan's Run * The Hinako Triplet's undercover changing scene is similar to the transformation scenes from Sailor Moon Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story